Happy Thanksgiving
by LilyRufus
Summary: Lily & Rufus's realtionship in season 1 of gossip girl was hotting up untill Jenny went to collect her mother! What if allison had of stayed in Hudson... what would sharing a turkey at the Humphreys mean for Lily & Rufus then?
1. Guess whose coming to dinner?

what if allison had never returned for thanksgiving dinner.....

Rufus moved quickly through the kitchen, he had bought too much food this year as he was quickly beginning to realise, maybe to help the kids through what would be there first thanksgiving without their mother, he had told them numerous times the last week that they could spend the holiday with Allison but he was relieved when they said they were happy with him and that they would have a proper thanksgiving meal when she came home ... if she ever came home. All this extra food and only one person running the kitchen meant that he was rushing around like a crazy person, after he had dropped the pan with the carrots in for the second time he realised asking Jenny for help might be the best solution.

Rufus - "Jenny honey, you going to help your old man or are you just going to watch the thanksgiving parade this year"  
Jenny looked up at her father grinning at the state not only him but the kitchen was in Jenny - "I cant cook"  
Rufus - "But you can clean" he commented, throwing the tea towl at her "Its funny how you guys hate the thing untill it's time to wash up"  
Jenny - " I love the parade for your imformation, your always too busy carving a pumpkin to take notice"  
Rufus - "Yeah right, Wheres your brother, I see he too has managed to avoid Humphrey kitchen duties"  
Jenny - " We'll maybe serena couldnt find an outfit she loved in her closet full of designer clothes"  
Rufus - " I was um surprised that serena and dan were spending thankgiving together"  
jenny - " He is her boyfriend dad"  
Rufus - " But she's also a van der woodsen...."

Van Der Woodsen..... He hated how whenever he heard that name all he could think of was her, he hated the effect she still managed to hold over him, and yet he couldnt help but smile when thinking of the last few times they had ran into each other

Jenny looked up from the TV giving her father a confused look Jenny - "since when were you aware of what the rich people did on thanksgiving?"  
Rufus- " I thought they had ball's and chariry gala's and functions to attend too!"  
jenny - " And I thought you taught us not to sterotpe... pluse serena isnt like the blairs, she's cool, which is why i have no idea she picked someone like Dan Rufus gave his daughter a condesending look before grinning at her, it was true he guessed. Dan had a soft spot for serena for a long time but Rufus knew... from experience. That usually the poor boy and the rich girl didnt end up together, or when they did it more than likely wouldnt have a happy ending Jenny - "Dan said that eric was coming too"  
Rufus looked up at this, the first thought that entered his mind was Lily. Her kids were spending thanksgiving with his kids so where was Lily spending the day.... with Bart? He sighed. Jenny saw the look on her fathers face and took this to be confusion Jenny - " As in Serena's brother Eric.... You know the one ive proberly mentioned like a hundred times... we go to school together"  
Rufus - "there not spending thanksgiving with their mum?" Rufus quickly muttered, trying hard not to think of lily as he said this Jenny - serena got them thrown out of the waldorfs annual dinner... lucky for them we have disposible deck chairs for the table" she said as she left her chair glancing at the huge piles of food, countless pan's and the oven full with the biggest turkey she had ever seen Jenny " And it seems enough food to feed an army...."  
rufus - "well im tring to over compinsate for the lack of your mother this year" He said noticing the change in posture of his daughter, her body turned rigid and her eyes startd shifting from side to side uncomfartably " Hey" he said putting his arm around her as he moved to the other side of the counter, " Everythings going to be ok Jenny... You hear me?"  
Jenny just nodded slightly before settling into her fathers arms Jenny - " I'm gonna go call Dan, check he hasnt lost Vanessa's van or a Van der woodsen on the way" she said with a small smile, leaving the room Rufus - " Pie... we need pie"

It had been almost 5 minuted before Jenny had came back into the room, she started laughing when she saw her dad strugglying with the huge turkey

Rufus - " I should of really thought this through" he said laughing loudly with her as he squeezed the turkey back in " Remind me to only take it out when its carving time ey... So Pie?"  
Jenny sat down at the counter taking a sip out of her fathers drink before playing with a button on her dress Jenny - " I told Dan... so dont expect Dessert, i think he's only brought back a whole pie twice since we gave him that job"  
Rufus - " And that's why when he gets back here he is on Cranberry duties, how about the two Van der woodens?" He asked, trying to hide the sharpness in his voice everytime he said that name Jenny - " Actually Dan happened to invite someone else to dinner"  
Rufus - " we'll I think weve already confirmed that we have just about enough food" he said grinning at her " Someone else from school"  
Jenny - " No, another Van Der Woodsen"  
Rufus knew what words where coming next, and yet he couldnt hide the surprised little thump his chest made when his daughter uttered the few words Jenny - " Mrs Van Der Woodsen"


	2. Why do I care what Rufus will think?

Lily pulled another dress out of her wardrobe.... the forth one so far. This one was a black high necked number with slits in the sleeves, which clung to her waist perfectly, usually this would of been a perfect dinner dress paired with heels and a clutch bag, but maybe this would seem to Upper east side for dinner with rufus....dinner with the Humphreys she corrected herself, she then tore a cream roll necked jumper and some black slacks of the hangers but these too ended up being thrown to one side.... too casual she thought running her hands down her side, plus the jumper does nothing for my body

"Dinner with my kids and his kids.... why do i care about which and what curves im showing??" she thought to herself, shaking her head in confusion over how he managed to make her so neverous about a friendly dinner date, lily also hated the fact she kept refering to it as a date in her head when it clearly wasnt and never would be

Now she took out a red dress which a plunging neckline, smirking before placing it infront of her body and glancing in the mirror before throwing this ontop of a pile of clothes that was almost as tall as her now. She had no idea why it was taking her so long to chosse an outfit, or why she even considered that red dress, after all it was hugely inappropriate for dinner or any event for that matter, she hadnt wore it in over 5 years but liked to keep it as a reminder of the looks she had received of numerous men as she entered the room, infact she could remember Bart Bass making a beeline for her as soon as she walked into the ballroom, though it took them years before they made their occasional flirting into a realtionship...... realtionship she thought, well she couldnt really call it that at the moment, he had been on buissness last week and they had decided to spend thanksgiving apart untill they make their affair public, though the fact he was seen last week with two blondes in their 20's showed her that this time might never come. Her eyes glanced back to the short figure hugging red dress, she let out a small giggle as she pictured the look Rufus would give her if she turned up for Thanksgiving dinner in that

Rufus.... she thought. Why was it that when she took anything of the hanger she was wondering if Rufus would like it? Why should she care if he did or didnt like it? Afterall he spent his days and nights.....Yes casual wear and formal wear consisted of plaid shirts, V neck t-shirts and scruffy worn out jeans, and he wouldnt exectly notice the the fact she was wearing a designer dress that proberly cost more than the piece of art she nearly bought the other week from his gallery. She sighed, running her hands through her hair, she decided to leave her hair down and messy and only apply a touch of makeup, though chossing the clothes was proving more difficult......

Serena - " Mom, can I come in? Are you dressed?" her voice brought her out of the daze she had been in, her eyes flickered from her bed onto her daughters face  
Lily - " Your usually meant to wait for the answer of that question before you enter the room my darling"

Serena entered her Mothers room, sighing as she saw that she still hadnt changed her clothes, she put her hands on her hips like she was a disapointed school teacher and shook her head

Serena - " Mom what are you doing? Dan told his dad we would be like 20 minutes, plus he has to make a stop and get some pie"  
Lily - " That gives us about 5 minutes to find something in here thats appropriate for...." she stopped herslef before she said anything else, not that she knew how she was going to end that sentence, she couldnt exectly say WHAT WAS APPROPRIATE FOR DINNER WITH THE FOUR KIDS AND THEIR DAD WHO ALSO HAPPENED TO BE HER EX-LOVER  
Serena - " For what mom?"  
Lily - " Well I dont know whats expected of me", she said in the usual jittery Lily tone when she was nervous  
Serena - " Mom its thanksgiving dinner not the opera" She said sighing loudly again, "They dont have a different dress code in Brooklyn you know, you can cross the bridge to the other side in prada and manolos..... .though you might want to ditch the statement necklaces, im sure some of them cost more than the rent at Dans place"

Serena nugded her mother out of the way, moving dresses and skirts out of the way untill she found what she thought to be the perfect outfit, she smiled throwing the garments at lily before giving her a stern look

serena - " 5 minutes" she said walking towards the door before spinning around to face her mother " Seriously Mom I mean it"

Lily - " what has she chosse?" Lily muttered to herself as Serena shut the door behind her, looking down at a pair of grey flared out trousers and cream beaded detailed blouse with a dark low cut shirt underneath. Casual and simple, yet still upper east style look with the right amount of glamour that lily was so use too. She quickly dressed before taking out her phone and dialling rufus's number, she thought it may of been a good idea to warn rufus about the fact she was about to turn up at his house unnannouced, although she kind of liked the idea of surprissing him so that she could see the look on his face when he saw her again. She tapped her foot as her heard the dialling tone about to start

Serena - " Mom" she called as she barged into her room " Oh your ready, thank god for that" Serena looked at her mother waiting for a reaction of her before grabbing her arm and pulling her along with her. Lily clicked her phone shut, trying to keep up with the kids as they rushed out of the hotel room down the coridoor

Lily - " I guess Rufus is in for a shock then!" she thought to herself, grinning as her family loaded themselves into Dan's van heading to the loft


	3. Here comes Lily Van Der Woodsen

Rufus shut his bedroom door behind him, reminding himself that he had left the potato's on the oven on a high heat he rushed to his set of drawers pulling them open with haste. His hands rummaged through the selection of plaid shirts in numerous colours and styles, the v neck tshirts that had become his usual day in day out look, an old tshirt that had the words linkin hawk etched along the front and the dates of their first tour outside of america on the back. He smiled to himself as he thought about how many memories this would stir up for lily if he wore this at the dinner table, he could picture her face now, though he was sure she would be even more shocked to realise that not only had he kept a tshirt from their first roadtrip together but that this was the SAME tshirt that she had wore for bed each night..... and only this shirt (Well untill he had ripped it of her, as all of their nights would end up like)  
Rufus couldnt help but feel excited, excited that lily was coming to dinner, of corse they would have to pretend like they didnt know each other and that this was the first time they had layed eyes on each other. All their flirting would have to be sadly non existent, which worried him as he found it really hard not to flirt with her, she had that effect on him and he sensed he had it to her although lily would never admitt it! His eyes he thought, even when he tried really hard not to (which he admitted wasnt every often) he couldnt help but watch her every movement, it was like she was his own one woman show and everything she did, every hand movement, every flick of her hair, every sigh and eye roll and mocking laugh was addictive to him! This was going to be one hard act to follow, though after their kiss last week and the night they had spent drinking wine and laying so close to each other at the art gallery, he was truelly excited about seeing Lily Van Der Woodsen again so soon

Rufus pulled out two shirts and examined them, he had decided to ditch the plaid and to make more of an effort in the presence of Lily, though he was sure that his kids would just think he had ran out of plaid shirts since Allison usually handled the washing. The first shirt was the same one he had wore to Eleanor waldorf's party a few weeks ago, wearing this would surely bring the nights events back to Lily and more importantly their kiss, he was confident that she would pick up his intentions with wearing it. The second shirt was a simple dark green one, that he had only wore once and that was to dan's college visit's where he had convinced lily to get Dan a role in aslong as he would play the music to greet them with. Which one?? He thought. Maybe wearing the first one would make his feelings to obvious, although he was still unsure about which feelings he was trying to not make too obvious, all he knew was that being around Lily the past few weeks had made him feel more alive that he had done in a long time and made the problems that him and Allison were facing seem far away.

He quickly changed his shirt, he opted for the green one. He wanted her to know that he owned at least two shirts amongst the V neck tops and the plaid that she always mocked him about. Once he had buttoned up (leaving a few undone of corse), he re-entered the kitchen to see Jenny still staring absent mindly at the television set;

Rufus " You heard from Dan?" He asked checking on the full stove of food, moving the potato's around in the pan

Jenny " All Van Der Woodsens acounted for" she commented jumping up from the chair and walking over to him " You changed?" she asked Rufus " Oh yeah, I um dropped some gravy on my shirt"  
Jenny " Maybe I should design you a bib for dinner, after all its not every day we have upper east siders round, that reminds me"  
Rufus " reminds you of what?" he asked, taking a huge bag of marshmellows from a shopping bag and tossing them in the air at Jenny Jenny " Marshmellows" she squealed  
Rufus " Marshmellows and sweet potato's, your thanksgiving tradition"  
Jenny " Can I open them now?" she asked slowly tearing a rip in the bag looking at her father innocently, using the puppy dog eyes that he could never say no to Rufus " aslong as you save some for the sweet potato's, I am not running to the nearest store to buy you another bag this year missy" He said grinning largly at her as she stuffed a large mouthfull of marshmellows into her mouth making her cheeks all puffy and round

Rufus " You wanted to remind me of something Jenny?"  
Jenny started to talk through mouthfulls as Rufus walked round the kitchen making sure that everything was going to plan with the dinner Jenny " I wanted to remind you that the whole embarrassing dad routine wont fly today" she said, rufus looking up at her with smirk on his face " Yes dad, you know what Im talking about! Dan wants to impress Serena, I really want to stay friends with Eric seen as though he is the only person at school who is remotely interesting, and..."  
Rufus " and???"  
Lily " Well if today is a disaster, and im crossing my fingers that the only bad luck we will get is Dan arriving with a half squashed pie. Then Mrs Van Der Woodsen might totally out this family to the people who matter, You and Dan might not care about what society thinks but im still young.... I have time"  
Rufus laughed at this comment, taking a marshmellow out of the bag and popping it in his mouth Rufus " Time to do what?" He asked  
Jenny " Climb the chain of popularity at school, to fit in, to be accepted, all things that any normal father would want for their child" she said matter if factly, like Rufus should understand what she was talking about  
Rufus " Ok if its your popularity at stake here, I promise to be on my best behaviour Jen"  
Jenny " And one more thing.... No mention of TOP TEN FORGOTTEN BANDS OF THE PAST" she said with an over the top roll of her eyes and a huge dose of sarcasim  
Rufus " It was the 90's for your information, and who knows, maybe Serena and Eric's Mom is a fan" He said with a smirk, glad that Lily didnt hear this subtle hint as he was sure she would make him pay for it when they were alone  
Jenny " DAD" she laughed, walking back to the lounge chair and slumping over it  
Rufus " What?" he laughed, taking his apron and wrapping it around him.

Jenny jumped up as she heard voices outside the door, walking over to greet her brother and the Van Der Woodsens. Rufus was so lost in thought and so content in his cooking that he didnt even notice when Jenny opened the door to their guests

Lily walked into the house following her childrens excited conversation about a party they had been invited to next week, she had tight hold of the bottle of wine she had brought and thought that it would drop at any moment with her hands feeling so sweaty

Dan " Hey" He said to Jenny " Do me a favour, take this" He handed her the pie, allowing the guests to enter the loft. Lily was usually a woman who just glided into a room, taking over it without even realising the effect she had, but for some reason today she was happy to hide behind her children, moving ever so slowly into the loft

Eric " This smells better then duck and raw pumpkin Mom" he whispered to Lily grinning at her largly. Lily smiled back at him but didnt really pay attention because as soon as she enterted the loft her eyes darted for rufus, she saw him hastly adding the finshing touches to dinner, obviously not realising that everyone had now turned up. She stared at the back of his head, wondering if he would feel her eyes on him and turn around, Dan's voice brought her out of her daydream and her eyes snapped away from his father

Dan " Jen this is Mrs....." he looked at lily who raised her eyes at him smiling " Lily"  
Jenny " Hi so nice to meet you" she said shaking Lilys hand, " I love your top" she commented getting lost in conversation with Lily for a second so that neither one of them realised that Rufus had shook out of the trance he was in and finally realised that he had company. Rufus turned around slowly to see a full house, he looked at lily and smiled at the fact she was laughing with his daughter, although about what he was unsure as he couldnt imagine what lily van der woodsen and Jenny would have in common, but that was one of lilys strong points, always able to walk up to someone and act asif she had known them all her life. He gave her a quick look up and down before anyone would notice, she looked amazing (but then again she always did)

Lily looked up to see Rufus slowly striding towards them with that GRIN on his face, he wiped his hands on his apron before standing directly opposite her trying not to make obvious eye contact with her

Rufus " Im sorry I was lost in thought" He commented glancing back at Lily ( who was looking HOT) before smiling at Eric " You must be Eric, I was wondering when I'd get to finally meet you, Jenny talks about you all the time"  
Jenny " Not all the time Dad" she said nugding him gently.  
Eric " Its true she's obsessed" he said grinning largly at her, a smile that rufus noted was similar to his mothers, he then looked back at lily but noticed that instead of smiling she seemed to be staring at him, as soon as there eyes met she looked away towards the food that was almost ready moving a strand of hair from her face  
Jenny " Well you didnt ask if I spend most of the time bitching about you" she said sticking her tounge out at him punching him on the shoulder.  
Dan " Um dad you obviously know serena by now, and to complete my roll of hostess" he said causing serena to giggle softly wrapping her arm tightly around him "this is their mother Lily"  
Rufus locked his eyes with hers as he placed an out stretched hand to her, she gave took his hand gently shaking it, looking down at the floor whilst a half smirk formed on her lips

Rufus " Rufus Humphrey"  
Lily " Lily Van der Woodsen"


	4. The tensions building

Rufus - " Ok....." Rufus said noticing that the tension between him and Lily was building and that since their children where not blind, he should start getting thanksgiving dinner moving "Eric and Jenny finish setting the table, Dan why dont you set the pie over there seen as though for the first year in many you have managed to get it home in one piece"  
Dan - " In my defence it was her fault last year" he said pointing at Serena  
Rufus - " Well in that case Serena why dont you help Dan, and um candle stick duties?" He asked as Serene nodded at him, he then turned his attention to Lily pointing to the bottle of wine in her hands  
Lily - " Now opening wine is a job I can do, and have mastered over the years" she said smiling at him, rubbing her sons back as he passed her walking into the kitchen, without thinking she followed him and went to reach for the second drawer which she remembered contained the bottle opener they had used last week, she quickly realised that this would show that she had been here before or that it was a coincidence, and seen as though Lily Van Der Woodsen wasnt famous for her knowlegde around a kitchen she decided that her kids wouldnt be as gullible to belive this. Rufus smirked when he saw what she had almost done, and as much as he enjoyed embarrassing her he decided to help her out this time  
Rufus - " Second drawer down, just infront of you" he muttered loud enough so that Eric and Jenny who were stood a few metres away would hear.  
Rufus walked up to the kitchen counter slowly, smiling at Eric and Jenny who had both piled up numerous plates in their hands and started to walk into the other room to join Dan and Serena who had already took their seats after completing their thanksgiving duties

Rufus - " Hey" he said quickly, smiling at Lily when she looked up from her wine into his eyes  
Lily - " Hey" she reapted passing him a glass, " You still like this wine right?" she asked as rufus picked up the bottle scanning the label  
Rufus - " Of corse, its my favorite, though I never get to drink it much anymore, I usually have to cut out food or hot water that month"  
Lily - " If you want quality then you have to pay for it" she said taking a large sip out of her wine, ignoring his heavy sarcasim  
Rufus - " Then I hope you enjoy dinner, Its proberly not going to be what your families use to"  
Lily - " Well picture this, an hour ago my family and I downtown, about to buy a pumpkin and raw duck to toast thanksgiving with"  
Rufus - " Dont forget the overly charged grape juice" he said grinning largly at Lily, which in turned made her giggle softly, he walked towards her brushing past her slowly as he made his way towards the stove checking on dinner, Lily watched him as he took pan lids of here and there, stirred the contents, tested sauces and then placed his hands together like a child who had proudly just recived a gold start for his work at school

Rufus - " Dont take this the wrong way but um.... I didnt expect to see you today Lil" he said turning to face her, every now and again taking a quick look at all the food that was bubblying away  
Lily - " I tried to call, I didnt want to intrude but Dan pratically used physical force to get me here, I did call you" she reapted, tapping her finger against her wine glass like she use to do when he made her nervous  
Rufus - " I've been elbow deep In cranberry sauce and Raw pumpkin all morning, dont worry it'll resemble something more than im sure yours would of, not that I'm insulting your cooking skills, Im seem to remember you cooking me dinner one night"  
Lily - " I set the smoke alarms of" she said crossing her arms infront of her, looking towards where the kids where sat, before locking eyes with Rufus  
Rufus - " Oh it was faulty" he said grinning at her, he loved making her smile, and he meant really smile, not the fake look he had seen her give so many times, the real smile where her eyes lit up, where her cheeks blushed red, and how her lips always pursed up into a pout before she laughed softly

Lily - " I hope Im not intruding Rufus"  
Rufus - " Of corse not" he said quickly, unsure what he should or what he was meant to say, of corse he was more than happy that she was at his house, he was excited to share dinner with her, enjoying the small talk they were making, enjoying the simple tension that they shared when they were in the same room together, but of corse it was easier to just agree with Lily instead of telling her all of this  
Lily - " I mean if it's weird me being here in your house around your kids, on thanksgiving of all days....."  
Rufus - " Its not weird for me, is it weird for you?" he asked taking his wine and sipping at it " Ive missed this" He said making sure that he looked both at the wine and then into her eyes, hoping that she would sense the double meaning in what he just said  
Lily - " No" she muttered, looking away from him suddenly feeling the air getting tight around them  
Rufus - " Then you should stay, though I have some advice for you Lil, maybe you should'nt sit so close to me, I remember the last time we shared thanksgiving dinner together" he said shooting her a devilish grin  
Lily - " Oh at the beach house in the hamptoms"  
Rufus - " Im still shocked that your mother invited me, she really hated me"  
Lily - " Trust me, my mother hated alot of people. She was just worried about the corrupting influence that you always have on me"  
Rufus - " Me?" He asked laughing " You were the one that sat so close to me sliding your hand up my thigh all through dessert"  
Lily - " I did not......not all dessert" she said grinning largly at him, biting her lip softly before running her hands through her hair  
Rufus - " You did Lil, I remember it"  
Lily - " Oh do you now?" she asked playfully  
Rufus - " Vividly" he breathed in heavily, letting her know that he was thinking of her before her fake angry expression that she was giving him made him realise that he shouldnt toy with her so much.... just yet anyway " I remember what all that touching under the table lead too in the sand a few miles down from your mothers house" Lily looked at him shocked as he said this, unsure if he was meaning to flirt with her or resurface so many old memories  
Lily - " well in that case, maybe its a good idea if we dont sit so close this year, we dont want it to take another 20 years for the memories from this thanksgiving to leave your mind"  
Rufus - " Oh dont worry, Im sure those images from 20 years ago will keep me going"

They both stared at each other, lilys eyes lowering abit as they did when she could feel the tension between them, rufus loved that he knew Lily so well,  
after all he could tell what she was feeling and thinking without Lily having to utter a single word, and for someone like Lily who never liked to use words this skill was valuable. They kept staring at each other for what must of been half a minute before Eric and Jennys presence brought them back to reality, Lily was glad of this as she could sense the tension between them growing insanily and she knew that she could of easily stared into those big brown eyes for the remender of thanksgiving

Jenny - " How long is dinner going to be?" she asked  
Rufus - " Um about 5 minutes, why dont you all take your seat and I will call you when I need help" he said, giving Lily one last smile before she walked away with the kids

Rufus sighed heavily to himself, he could hardly breathe with the tension between them right then, everytime they saw each other their flirtation seemed to increase and increase, usually it was Rufus doing the flirting and Lily would just throw sarcastic comments his way, but ever since the night they spent in the art gallery drinking and laying together on the floor he had sensed it from Lily too! Although he really didnt want to leave Lily's eyes, he was glad for the distraction from the kids, after all he was sure that there would be plenty of time today when he could flirt again with Lily today


	5. Remember Grandma's Cabin?

Lily - " This looks amazing" Lily said as Rufus finished serving out the food, taking his place at the top of the table, lily was sat next to eric which was in safe distance away from Rufus  
Jenny - " You havnt tasted it yet" she laughed, placing her hand on her fathers shoulder " Im joking Dad, anythings better than waffles and Chilli everyday"  
Rufus - " Hey its my specialty, why change a good thing if its broke ey?" he asked, directing that response to Lily  
Lily - " Thats what they say" she muttered smiling at him, before everyone started digging into their dinner

Eric - " Im so hungry" he mumbled with a full mouth, looking up at his mom's stern face " sorry mom" he said grinning  
Dan - " So Mrs Van Der Woodsen" Dan commented  
Lily - " Daniel" she said sternly, shooting him a joke stern look  
Dan - " I mean Lily, um what where thanksgivings like when you were growing up?"  
Serena - " Can you remember that far back Mom?" she asked, causing everyone at the table to laugh  
Eric - " Come on Serena, she's not THAT old!" Lily rubbed her sons arms gently smiling sweetly at him  
Lily - " Thankyou my darling"  
Eric - " Besides since when have we ever had a thanksgiving that has been remotely fun?" he said passing Jenny the potato's  
Serena - " Or one that hasnt ended up with Mom wanting to kill Cece"  
Lily - " With good reason" she muttered " But this year Cece isnt in sight so lets enjoy the break from tradition shall we?"  
Serena - "Imagine if she knew where we were spending thanksgiving this year...." she laughed before realising what she just said, " Oh im sorry" she said looking at dan and then at Rufus " I didnt mean to be rude its just our grandmother....she's well...."  
Eric - " Horrible" he said matter of factly causing Jenny to giggle as did Serena, Rufus just found this hugely entertaining as he hated Cece too  
Lily - " Eric" Lily said sternly, she was trying not to smirk as much as her daughter and instead brought her wine to her lips  
Serena " What she cant hear us Mom"  
Lily - " Thats not the point, What my kid's where trying to say Daniel was that their grandmother is......jugdmental, and spending time anywhere that wont feature in the new york times center pages is a disgrace, and would effect the family name for years to come"  
As Lily said this Dan let out a laugh, thinking that this must be some kind of joke  
Serena - " She isnt joking Dan, do you remember when we spent thanksgiving at the hamptons house Eric?" she asked, Rufus both smirked when they heard the hamptons house being mentioned, Rufus stared at Lily waiting to see her reaction but he could tell that she was trying not to give anything away infront of the kids, and instead began to find the rest of the food on her plate very interesting, luckly for Rufus serena had seen a smirk escape Lilys lips and began to get curious. Rufus knew that he shouldnt get pleasure from watching Lily sweat under the pressure from being around her kids and her ex-love but he couldnt help it

Serena - " whats so funny mom?" she asked, Lily looking up from her food confused " Your just smiled when i mentioned the hamptons"  
Lily looked around at all the faces staring at her INCLUDING rufus's who was staring at her, she knew she couldnt avoid the question from her daughter  
Lily - " Oh I was just thinking about some good times I spent there" she said stil fidling with the food on her plate  
Eric - " Must of been along time ago, everytime weve went for thanksgiving you've wanted to...."  
Dan - " Kill Cece" Dan interrupted, causing the table to laugh including Lily  
Lily - " Your a quick thinker"  
Eric - " Mom?"  
Lily - " what? You want to know how i managed to have fun at the hamptons even though your wonderful grandmother was there?"  
Serena - " Hell yeah, maybe we can take some tips for next time she pays a visit" she said laughing  
Lily - " well how about I tell you when we arnt guests in someone else's home, eating food that someone else has made, its thanksgiving, Im sure everyone dosent want to hear about our unresolved family issues" she said laughing gently  
Rufus - " Im actually interested" Rufus said, Lily looking up shocked at him  
Lily - " Oh you are?" she asked trying to give him her best SHUT THE HELL UP FACE, before rufus shrugged his shoulders grinning at her  
Rufus - " Yeah actually, this might shock you Lily but Ive met a few people from your.....your circle shall we say"  
Jenny - " I doubt that Dad" she said grinning at Lily who smiled back at her  
Lily - " Oh youve ventured to the upper east side?"  
Rufus - " I got lost" he said laugh as did Lily  
Dan - "That dosent surprise me, Lily one time we went on this road trip and.... where did we go?"  
Jenny - " Grandma's cabin" As soon as Lily heard these words she couldnt help but look up at rufus, she didnt smile and neither did he, but the way there eyes met said it all, They both had so many memories from this cabin, unlike Cece Rufus's mother was lovely, she made them cake and homemade lemonade, cooked them roast chicken and showed Lily baby pictures of rufus, and it was the place that Rufus had asked her to marry him, he had told her it was a joke when he saw her shocked expression, but Lily could tell that he had meant it and told him that one day they would have all this and more. As the kids talked about this trip and how Rufus had took a wrong turn and they spent 2 hours trying to find there way back to a main road, all Lily could do was take slow sips on her wine and try and forget all the images that were entering her head about Rufus and the times they had spent there, she had never thought about that cabin so in away revisting it now without warning made her stomach flip like crazy, she looked up at Rufus a few times during the next few minutes and saw that everytime he had the same expression that she did..... like they were in mourning about something

Eric - " Mom?" Eric asked realising that everyone was looking at her  
Lily - " I'm sorry I went into my own world there, what was the question?"  
Dan - " I was saying how Im sure a cabin like our grandmothers couldnt compare to one in the hamptons"  
Rufus - " Oh i wouldnt be so sure, a home is what you make it right?" he asked looking at lily for the first time in about ten minutes  
Lily - " right" she said quickly wanting to get away from the sore subject of Rufus's mothers cabin and the nights they spent there when they were young  
Rufus - " Um... so the hamptons? Your story? You never finished it" he said, realising that Lily's demeanor had changed since the cabin was brought up  
Jenny - " Yeah and Dad you didnt tell us how you knew people in Lily's circle"  
Lily - " so my circle? What did you mean by that?"  
Rufus - " Well I a man from the less than desirable side of the bridge am interested in hearing your less than perfect memories from the less than perfect thanksgiving in the hamptons because I was sure that everything your circle"  
Lilys " theres that word again" she said grinning at him  
Rufus - " From what Ive seen the whole idea of the upper east side was to pretend that everything was perfect even when it wasnt, and that admitting that life isnt always like that was..... what does your mother call it"  
Serena - " shaming the family name?" Serena intercepted  
Rufus - " exectly" he said raising his fork in the air  
Lily - " And you would know this how? Man from the less desirable side of the brigde?" she asked smirking at him  
Eric - " Give up now you'll never win" Eric whispered in a voice so that everyone could hear, everyone laughed enjoying each others company  
Rufus - " Its just refreshing" he said, Lily looking confused at him " Its refreshing to hear someone, and i promise this is the last time i use this term, in your circle being so honest.....and um open about everything"  
Lily - " Are you saying you stereotyped everyone on the upper east side?" she asked mocking him, playing with a strand of hair that was near her eyes  
Eric - " And here we were thinking it was only our side of the bridge that looked down on the others" he said laughing

For the next two hours the 6 of them laughed, talked, ate some more, and in the case of rufus and lily finished the reast of the overly charged grape juice


	6. Left alone

The kids had gone downtown to get Ice cream from a little cafe, they always orderd the biggest ice cream sundae, full of marshmellows and chocolate sauce and sprinkles on top, knowone could really remember why Jenny liked going here but for the past few years Dan had made an effort to take his sister here, it had become their Humphrey Tradition. They had left their parents at the loft to clean up, and to finish another bottle of wine of!

Rufus ran the water from the tap, rinising of the plates under it, he turned around as he heard the click of Lilys heels entering the room, she walked into the kitchen carrying a pile of plates in her arms, he grinned at the face of concentration that she was making, at the same time trying to avoid getting gravy on her designer clothes

Rufus - " Lily Van Der Woodsen, I thought I'd never see the day" he said grinning at her as she passed him the plates,  
Lily - " Dont get cocky Rufus, the kids said I could join them for ice- cream and thats sounding very tempting right now"  
Rufus - " And yet here you are Lil" he said playfully placing the plates in the sink before turning to face her  
Lily - " And dont make me regret that decision"  
Rufus - "Come on, you practically pushed the kids out of the door, you stayed here to spend some alone time with me didnt you?", he asked arrogantly, leaning against the sink smirking largly at her, Lily rolled her eyes at him sighing gently  
Lily - " Your getting ahead of yourself Humphrey, and I didnt push them out of the door, they made a break for it when you started trying to outdo them with your sad knowlegde of 90's music , plus helping you clear up is the least i could do after our family invaded your home today"  
Rufus started rummaging through the cupboard, leaning over with his head hidden inside Lily couldnt resist but to sneak a peak at his ass, when she was around rufus she couldnt help but feel like a teenager, which is why after 5 glasses of wine she was now checking out her ex lovers rear end and rather enjoying it, she felt herself blush as rufus turned around and locked eyes with her, she really hoped that he hadnt noticed where she had been staring a moment before

Rufus - " Now I dont think I have any that match your outfit" he muttered looking her up and down quickly " But I think these will fit"  
Lily looked at him confused, watching as his hands moved around behind his back, she gasped loudly as Rufus threw some bright yellow rubber washing up gloves at her, they hit the side of her face before falling on the ground infront of her, she burst out laughing and grabbed them grasping them in her hand before throwing them back with force at Rufus, sadly she was a bad shot and instead of hitting him where his huge smirk lay, they flew past his head and fell on the floor behind him, Rufus laughed loudly going to retrieve the gloves

Lily - " Your so childish Rufus" she said trying to contain her own laughter, instead she poured herself and Rufus another glass of wine, smirking at him  
Rufus - " You know what these remind me of Lil?" He asked, pulling the gloves far apart so that the rubber stretched " That amazing halloween costume you wore when Nine Inch Nails put on that party in the beer garden, we'd known each other for about a month and I made my friend ask yours to the party just so you'd show up?" he asked walking close to her so that they were standing directly each other  
Lily - " Oh when you were trying to get my attention but I wouldnt look your way?" she asked playfully, pouting her lips at him  
Rufus - " We'll I knew you couldnt resist me for long, its my natural charm, I cant blame you for not being able to stay away" he said grinning at her, taking the glass of wine near lily and leaning against the counter next to her  
Lily - " you were dressed as a vampire right?" she asked ignoring the cocky nature he had said that last comment in, even though she could remember his costume clearly, he looked so handsome in it, his dark hair brushed back so that she can see more of his beautiful eyes, a black shirt which was buttoned so low that his toned chest was showing, she could remember the girls flocking around him as they did most nights, he enjoyed it and danced with a few of them but everytime she passed he tried to get her attention by waving like crazy just to embarrass her.  
Rufus - " Yeah, though judging by how crazy the girls go for vampires these days i think i was 20 years too early"  
Lily - " Even so, I remember you getting a few numbers that night, plus didnt one girl try and seduce you on the way to the toilets"  
Rufus - " Oh my god asif you rememberd that Lil" he said laughing as did she "she was about 14, drunk of those jelly shots that had you dancing on the table with my Drummer, but yes I got some numbers but.....none that I called" they looked at each other before rufus started to walk towards the lounge area, Lily followed him taking the seat across from him  
Lily - " I cant belive I danced on the table in skin tight PVC" she commented groaning, Rufus smirking at her with the image of her in that skin tight black catwoman suit in his head, it was low cut with a huge slit down the front which had all the guys staring all night, it clung to every curve of her body (which was alot), she was wearing killer heels that made it look like her legs went on for days, and to top it of she had a whip wrapped around her waist, it was most guys fantasies and if he wasnt already transfixed by Lily then he was sure that would of been the night she caught him in her web  
Rufus - " With Mike of all guys, I mean I had been asking you for a drink or a dance all night, for weeks actually, and instead you end up slithering around on a table with Mike?"  
Lily - " I had to play hard to get, I like my guys to have to put up a fight for me, wheres the fun in letting you have me everytime you wanted me" she asked in her usual seductive drone that Rufus hadnt heard in awhile, she aware that the room was starting to get tense, she could feel his eyes locked on hers and her chest was feeling very tight. The sexual tension between them was out of control and she was sure that rufus could feel it too, Lily could feel herself heating up, usually she would take a layer of clothing of but judging from the look that Rufus was still giving her she decided to instead go get another drink

Lily - " Do you have a cool drink, like a beer or something?" she mumbled quickly and neverously trying to avoid his eyes that where still on her  
Rufus - " In the frigde" he said watching as she made her way through the kitchen, he let out a loud breath, a breath that he had been holding during their tense conversation, he didnt know if it was the drink talking but their flirtation was seriously edging up a notch, he could feel the spark between them and the room just seemed to be getting smaller and smaller Rufus - " You know it took you almost all night to actually say more than NO and beat it loser to me?" he asked as she came and sat down close next to him passing him a bottle or beer, Rufus leaned his back on the sofa slipping down so that he was more comfy  
Lily - " Well I think you solved the problem of ME NOT noticing you by spilling your drink all over me"  
Rufus - " what can I say, I thought the whole PVC catsuit would look better with an extra bit of shine to it" he said grinning taking a larhe swig from his drink  
Lily - " It had nothing to do with the fact you poured the drink down the huge slit at the front of my costume" she commented directing her hand to her chest, Rufus stole a quick glance before she noticed, Lily curled her legs up on the sofa, turning her body so that she was facing him, resting her hand on the back of the chair "I mean not that it wasnt already horribly tight and uncomfortable, gave me a rash on my neck, cut of the circulation to my feet, but then you came alone and got beer all down my chest" she said laughing as did he, there eyes caught each other again smiling intensely  
Lily - So" she asked grabbing the yellow glove that was placed on his leg " How do these yellow rubber gloves remind you of when i dressed in black PVC?"  
Rufus - " Lily belive me...." He laughed taking the glove from her hand " It dosent take much to make my mind revisit that image"

Lily laughed loudly, resting her head on the palm of her hand, slipping abit more into the sofa so that there bodies where now an inch or two closer

Rufus - You were.... you were" Rufus stammered, finding it hard to describe the image that was now in his head  
Lily " I was, I was.... Clearly that image of me is causing your brain to malfunction"  
Rufus " Shush Lil, just give me a minute will ya?" he asked, biting his lip and staring into space, Lily laughed loudly when Rufus suddenly grinned and then licked him lips with haste " Hot as hell, i would of been happy to die that very minute if that was the last image i had of seen"  
Lily - " Well you finally got a kiss of me by the end of the night, yes it may of been a drunken kiss and you just so happened to be the only guy infront of me at the time, it lasted only one second before you carried me home over your shoulder, but surely you wouldnt of wanted to die before that?"  
Rufus - " Well if I had of died after that my last moments would of been thinking about how to get you to the next base, isnt that kissing with tounges? Or is it letting me feel your bra...?" they both laughed, still staring at each other " I dont know, I always get those two mixed up"  
Lily - " Truth is, that was the night I knew you... where maybe worth a shot"  
Rufus - " Really, I never knew that" he said smiling sweetly at her honesty, indicating to her empty bottle of beer before going to get some more drinks, " I thought you started to like me because Trent turned out to be a basterd who just wanted to sleep with you and take your innocence?"  
Lily - " Oh I think I'd been bad long before I met you or Trent, you just brought out that naughtey side in me! But the fact that Trent was NOT the guy I expected.....Well that helped.... But honestly the state i got into that night, and the fact that my so called best friend hooked up with some random guy in the back of his truck, leaving me to look after myself, which at that time was a job i could hardly do sober OR drunk I may add"  
Rufus - " You where quite the trouble causer Lil, once she left it was like feeding time at the zoo, the guys where ready to pounce, lucky for you I had been watching you all night and noticed how drunk you were" he said passing her another drink, placing his body down next to her, a tiny bit closer now so that her leg was touching his slightly  
Lily - " And you took me home and took care of me" She stated staring at the bottle in her hand rather than rufus's eyes that she could feel on her face  
Rufus - " And held your hair as you were sick into the toilets"  
Lily - " And i think you where the only guy that could of been trusted to not feel me up at the same time"  
Rufus - " well im going to be honest with you Lil, your costume was extremely revealing and I may of glanced in some places a few times whilst i was carrying out the knight in shinging armour bit" he whispered leaning closer to her " Plus you kept falling over and this gave me the perfect reason to pick you up by the hips and let my hands stay there for abit longer than they needed to" he added laughing gently, noticing that Lily was now not laughing but instead looking up at him with pure passion in her eyes, he knew this look anywhere because its the same one he couldnt help but give her when they were together, Lily was the first one to look away but Rufus could see her mouth pursing together and letting out a long breath

Rufus almost went to move his lips closer to hers when Lily suddenly got up from the couch and walked quickly into the kitchen, she took her drink with her and started to gulp at it hastily.

_Jesus _

Lily thought to herself

_Did he just go to lean in to kiss me? Rufus Humphrey? Kiss me? ..... Yes they had been flirting and growing stronger over the past few weeks, and she couldnt say that their new realtionship didnt excite her, and she couldnt say that she didnt feel the sexual tension growing between them. But a kiss? A kiss that wouldnt be for Barts eyes, a kiss that would be for them because they had wanted to do it for so long, because they wanted to kiss each other?..... did she want to kiss Rufus??_

Lily turned around slowly and saw that Rufus was still watching her, with those beautiful big eyes that she always fell into everytime he locked eyes with hers. She sighed heavily taking another sip out of her drink, never letting her eyes leave his face;

_Yes I want to kiss Rufus Humphrey_

She went to walk over to him but instead he left his space on the couch and moved his way over to her, he slowly took one step at a time and she could tell that his breathing was as heavy as hers, she could tell that his eyes where saying the same thing, she could tell that it was a possibilty that he was about to grab her face and kiss her right there and then, and she was shocked when she realised that she wouldnt care if he did this at all;

Rufus - " Lily" he said taking one step closer to her so that his body was almost touching hers, Lilys body was pressed against the kitchen side, trying to give herself some vital distance between the two of them  
Lily - " Rufus?" she asked, feeling his breath on her face as he moved even closer to her, the fact that they were both breathing so heavily wasnt helped by the fact they were now almost touching each other. Lily tried to move backwards but instead she banged softly into the kitchen side, falling back now into Rufus's ever closing in body. She brought her arms up to support herself, but these arms ended up resting on the inside curve of Rufus's elbows, judging from the fact that Lily hadnt pushed him away yet he took this as a hint to move closer, their chests where now pressed againist each others, Lilys laboured breathing caused her ample clevage to rise and fall fastly, this was the only time that Rufus had took his eyes of hers in more than 10 minutes, Lily noticed where his eyes had been lost and laughed gently causing him to smirk at her largly.

Rufus - " Lil?" He asked, moving his face so close to hers, feeling her breath tickle his mouth, it was if there was a magnetic charge or a piece of string pushing them together, they both knew what they should be doing and saying and yet their faces where inches from touching and neither could think of any reason not too! Lily moved her head towards him, moving it back when Rufus lips almost touched hers, she sighed gently rubbing her face and the hair out of her eyes, Lily tried to squeeze her body away from his, this proved to be difficult with the force he was applying on her and the fact that he moved his hands to grab her arms pulling her into him, she held up her hands in defence trying to push him away gently. Rufus smiled at her and that was it, all Lilys protests lasted for about 5 seconds before their lips crashed together with such a force that it hurt, the pain quickly changed into passion and lust as they tasted each others mouths and pulled at each other vigorously. Lilys ams now wrapped themselves around his neck, leaving one pulling at the collar of his shirt fiddlying with a loose button. Rufus pushed her body furiously towards the kitchen table, they stumbled exploring each others mouths deeper and deeper, his hands snaking underneath her shirt touching any naked flesh that he could, she groaned loudly as he leaned her over the table so that her legs had to snake around his waist for support, he moved his mouth from her lips and started to nip at her neck, sucking the skin on her collarbone with force as Lilys hands found there way under his shirt and up and down his stomach. They both groaned as their pleasure was increasing, both so desperate to make love to one another .........


	7. Happy thanksgiving

When they kissed it felt like no time had passed at all, they knew each others bodies so well and tended to it perfectly. They had never been ones for slow and tender lovemaking, and instead proceeded to tear each others clothes of with a passion and lust they had only felt for one another. Every touch sent tingles, every look Rufus gave her made Lily feel like the most desired woman in the world , every time she muttered Rufus in that seductive tone she had made him go wild with passion;

Lily - " Rufus", Lily muttered, Rufus lifted his eyes to look at her but decided to stop her talking by kissing her intensely, she pushed him away gently trying to find the words to say that she should of said as soon as she had let him kiss her "This is... we sh.."

Rufus - "Ok" he interupted her grinning largly, gently stroking the side of her cheeks before cupping her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly never letting his eyes leave hers. lily smiled into his lips as she kissed him passionatly, knowing that she couldnt resist him and no matter what she said, or what she knew she should do, she wouldnt end up doing the right thing anyway... and she wasnt sure what was the right thing, all she knew is that she felt great in Rufus's arms

Rufus ran his hands up lily's side gently, letting them massage each of her curves as his mouth nipped at her neck quickly and softly, Lily groaned moving her hands so that they ran through his hair, pulling his face towards her so that their lips met again, they kissed easy and soft at first, her lips melting against his. His mouth soon became demanding but she kept up with his heat eassily and eventually he eased up on her by sliding his lips across her jaw, and further down to her neck feverishly and with a hunger that they had only ever experienced with each other. As they kissed rufus moved his hands further down her body, using his left hand to pull her closer to him and his right hand making its way down to the top of her trousers, he began roaming further and further up lily's shirt, tickling her soft skin softly enjoying the sounds of lilys moans. With every touch he made her skin tingled like it was on fire! Lily moved further onto the table, Rufus grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist, pulling lilys hips with such a force into his that their bodies banged together and they both groaned simultaneously. She held her legs around his waist tightly to support her body, and placed her hands around his neck tugging at the messy stands of his hair gently as she deepend the kiss. Lily groaned as she felt Rufus's hands moving further under her shirt untill they where planted ontop of her bra, his hands massaging the lace covered flesh.

Lily - " Omg Rufus" she called out, throwing her head back gently as his hands went under her bra, teasing her as he slowly tickled the bottom curve of her breasts. Lily's groans of pleasure and the fact her hands where now snaking down to his hips to pull him closer drove him wild, Lily unzipped Rufus's jeans pulling him closer to her so that their bodies grinded together slowly, Lily left her hands on Rufus's ass as he sucked on her neck gently letting his tounge flick over her collerbone. With one hand Lily entered his pants teasing him by stroking his growing erection, biting her lip as she saw Rufus's face turn into intense arousal. With her other hand still planted on his ass, she forcefully pushed him closer to her so that she could tighten her grip around him with her legs! This caused rufus's hand movements to become more furious as he let them glid up underneath her bra, unsing one hand to massage her as the other went to unfasten the clasp.

Rufus - "Lil" he nodded at her chest, Lily felt his hand on the clasp of her bra, eagerly touching it " ...is this ok?" he asked, Lily smiled at the fact he was still a gentleman after all these years, she didnt answer and instead leaned up so she could kiss him with such a force that he would know she was screaming YES JUST DO IT ALREADY inside at that very moment, she grinned as she felt his hands trying to work out the clasp of her bra  
Lily - "You dont need some help with that do you? I seem to remember you having this problem before?" she asked laughing softly, gently kissing his neck and then his chin, letting his stubble rub against her mouth  
Rufus - " I was nervous Lil, you were insanely intimidating to me... you still are" he said raising his eyes at her grinning largly "Besides that problem happened once and once only"  
Lily - " Thank god for that, otherwise I think I would of only let you sleep with me the ONCE" she said emphasizingthe word once, smiling at him wrapping her arms around his neck  
Rufus - " Let me?" he asked kissing her softly " Dont act like you were doing me a favour, we both wanted it, you just pretended for months that you didnt"  
Lily - " You wore me down what can I say, plus I enjoyed your attempts to impress me"  
Rufus - " That was a perfect night" he said locking eyes with her, remembering the first time they had slept with each other, how amazing it had been after he had fumbled his way with her bra along with the rest of her clothes. It hadnt been planned, although they had both seen it coming for a long while  
Lily - "It was perfect" she said taking his face back into his hands and letting their faces touch gently, they both stared into each others eyes for a moment before passion took over again and they resumed where they had left of

Rufus unclasped her bra and moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him, Lilys body began sinking further into the table as she started to feel tingles from his touch, his hands moved further up her breasts so that now he was massaging them fully, Lily dugg her nails into Rufus's back staring up at him. Rufus teased her by slowly grinding his hips in the same motion as his hands where massaging her breasts,  
Lily - " Take it of " she moaned, her breathing becoming raspy as Rufus removed his hands from her breasts and instead started to run them up her shirt unhooking the buttons as he did so Lily's mind was so occupied with where Rufus's hands now lay, that she slowly loosened the grip that her legs had around his waist slipping of him completley and onto the table with a bang,

Rufus - " Are you ok Lil?" Rufus asked trying not to laugh, his hands along with every other part of his body suddenly parted with Lily's, she was breathing heavily and forced her body up so that she was now sat up twisting her legs around Rufus's waist, their bodies touching again and lily could feel Rufus's breathe on her head  
Lily - " That was your fault Humphrey" she said pouting at him, Rufus kissing the top of her head gently laughing at her "you we'rnt meant to let go of me" she commented, realising the double meaning in what she had just said when she noticed rufus's expression drop  
Lily - Rufus" she said shaking her head gently running her hands up his chest leaving them to rest on his face  
Rufus - " I wont... I wont" he muttered, grabbing her waist lowering her down again, pressing his body ontop of hers, liys legs where tightly wrapped around his waist, rufus started to kiss her chin, then her neck before moving his mouth down closer to her breasts, she groaned loudly breathing heavily, arching her back and dropping her head. Lilys eyes rolled shut, her breath coming heavier as his did with every touch they gave each other. Rufus moved his hands so that they tangeled in her hair, he tugged at her hair lightly and started grinding against her hips forcefully that lily's legs tightend and her whole body buckled in arousal, Rufus was about to kiss down her neck again when he noticed Lily sit up staring towards the kitchen

Rufus - "Lil?"

Lily pushed her hands out into rufus's chest jumping up from the table, causing his body to tumble backwards nearly falling over, he was about to ask her what the matter was when he saw for himself as the kids walked in talking loudly and happily! Lily quickly rubbed the creases out of her clothes, buttoned up her shirt and straightened her hair like a pro, he was impressed by how quickly she managed to make herself look presentable and not like a woman who had just been in the middle of a passionate enncounter on his kitchen table with him Lily - " Your pants Rufus" she whispered, indicating to his open flies and the fact he had a huge NOTICEABLE bulge in them, she looked away as they grinned at each other, the look on her face reminded him of the numerous times they had been caught by his bandmates, in this same suituation usually in random places on the tour bus, but this time Lily nor Rufus wanted the kids to know what suituation they had just interupted...  
Rufus - " I am on the phone..." he commented quickly rushing into his bedroom before the kids noticed the two of them... or noticed what he wasnt hiding very well in his pants,  
she exhaled loudly as she walked hastily into the living area smiling at the kids, hoping that they wouldnt notice her slightly messy exterior;

Eric - " Hey Mom" he said cheerfully  
Lily - " You guys have fun?" she asked plastering that PERFECT society woman smile that she had used so many times  
Serena - " You have to try the sundae's at that place Mom, Ive never tasted anything as good"  
Jenny - " I remember the first time my Dad took me there, I was crying over something stupied and I wouldnt stop"  
Dan - " Yeah and driving me crazy"  
Jenny - " I was 4 years old Dan, anyway he took me there and said I would feel better after a strawberry sundae with rainbow sprinkles on, and it was true" she said grinning at Lily  
Lily - " Then I'll have to go"  
Eric - " Yeah, maybe anytime Serena drives us mad" he said, everyone laughing

Rufus walked over to them standing next to Lily  
Rufus - " Sundae's as good as you remember?" he asked trying not to stare at Lily even though the images of her underneath him where still playing on his mind, he loved his kids but he was cursing them for walking in at the moment  
Eric - " Yeah you'd regret staying here to clean up" he said looking over at the still messy plates and pans in the sink, Lily noticed this and gave Rufus a worried glare before plastering the smile back on her face and looking at their kids  
Jenny - " We left you for an almost and hour, how come you havnt event started the cleaning?" she asked laughing  
Rufus - " we ummm... got distracted" he chipped, Lily biting her lip and wishing she could hit him on the arm for being so... difficult  
Lily - " Yes your father and I were swapping stories from our past" she half lied, they had been swapping stories (the same stories...) before they had started to have fun  
Dan - "He didnt start showing you the baby pictures did he?" he asked with a groan  
Rufus - No but now you mention it, maybe serena would like to see how cute her boyfriend was in a diaper" he said punching dans arm lightly  
Serena - " Oh I so would" she said laughing  
Lily - "well maybe next time" she said " Weve honestly took up so much of your time today, and theres somewhere I wanna take you guys" she said directing that response to Eric and Serena  
Eric - "alright then"  
Serena - " Van der woodsen family time ey?" she said looking confused at eric before grinning at her mother  
Jenny - " let me go get your coats" she said, the rest of the kids following her talking loudly, leaving Rufus and Lily alone again

They stood in silence not looking at each other, untill Lily broke the awkward tension around them

Lily - we got distracted?" she asked staring at rufus, turning to face him waiting for watever answer he had for her  
Rufus - " It wasnt a lie" he said smirking  
Lily - " your so" she groaned, trying not to smirk back at him " Your so immature"  
Rufus - " Im just teasing you Lily, Its still fun to watch you squirm"  
Lily - " Oh well aslong as your having fun at my expense Rufus"  
Rufus - Are you kidding, watching Lily van der woodsen trying to keep her cool is the highlight of any day"  
Lily - " Oh and our kids realising that a few moments before the kitchen table wasnt just going to be used for food today is another highlight of yours?" she said in one breathe making Rufus grin largly trying not to laugh, he sat on the arm of the couch folding his arms infront of him  
Rufus - " Dont, Im trying to control myself" he said looking down at his pants so that Lilys eyes also glanced there, he grinned as she shook her head at him  
Rufus - " Dont put those sexy images of you back into my head, although maybe I could go back to thinkng of you in that PVC outfit we were talking about earlier"  
Lily - " This is all one big game too you isnt it?" she asked, starting to get annoyed at him " What if they had seen us?"  
Rufus - " Then we would of regret not being able to reach the bedroom" he commented, standing up and sighing as he saw how annoyed Lily was " Hey, they didnt see us ok, stop worrying over something that didnt happen, and proberly wont happen again in the future"  
Lily - " Just proberly..." she said smirking at him, unable to stay mad for very long  
Rufus - We'll I sure as hell didnt anticipate you wrapping your legs around me and biting me when I woke up this morning... though that would of been a nice dream to have" he said, feeling the passion they had had a few moments before re-surfacing  
Lily - "No you dont, not those eyes Humphrey, you know what happened last time you gave me that look" she said grinning at him  
Rufus - " Remind me to do it again when the Kids arnt here, Now i know how powerless you are against it"

Lily was about to make some sarcastic remark when she heard the kids walking up to them, she quickly turned around taking her coat of eric  
Lily - " Thank you darling" she said throwing it over her arm  
Eric - " Mom its freezing out there"  
Lily - " We'll jump into a taxi as soon as we leave, plus Im feeling abit hot" she said quickly making eye contact with Rufus " My bag sweetie?" she asked serena, taking it of her and placing it over her shoulder  
Lily - " Thank you for allowing us into your home today, a home cooked meal was wonderful" she said looking at Rufus  
Rufus - " My pleasure, thankyou for the wine, Its been fun with a full house" he smiled, thinking how funny it was to be so formal with Lily now  
Eric - " The food was fantastic, makes me wish our parent could cook" he said, everyone laughing apart from Lily  
Lily - " Excuse me Eric, I have my talents, sadly cooking isnt one of them" she said grinning at her son  
Serena - " Or cleaning" she said, pointing to the dirty washing UN TOUCHED  
Lily - " Yes we'll I was going to help, but... we got distracted" she said mimicking Rufus's earlier remark  
Rufus - " Its fine honestly, Plus now Dan and Jenny cant get out of thanksgiving day duties"  
Daniel - " Thank you Lily, thank you" he said sarcastically  
Lily - " Didnt you open the cranberries Daniel?" she asked smiling at him  
Jenny - " yeah because thats all he can be trusted to do"  
Dan - " Plus dont forget I brought the pie you all enjoyed so much, in one piece this year I may add" he said raising his hands in the air  
Lily - " Well I would say that was more than enough thanksgiving day duties wouldnt you?"  
Dan - "You have a point, she has a point Dad" Rufus grinned, enjoying how well the two familes where getting on together  
Jenny - " Plus I showed everyone where the amazing sundae place was which WE ALL enjoyed so much"  
Eric - " Looks like the cleaning is left to the chef today"  
Rufus - "Today?" He asked smirking at Eric  
Lily - " Eric... Serena, come on say your goodbyes" she smiled at Rufus as there kids embraced each other talking loudly again, Rufus waved as Eric & Serena started walking out of the loft shouting thankyou's to him. He looked shocked as Lily turned around before she left the door locking eyes with him  
Lily - "Happy thanksgiving Rufus"  
Rufus - " Happy thanksgiving Lily"


End file.
